Talk:Patrick Matthew/@comment-97.126.131.98-20150822003523
As a 3rd Great descendant of Patrick Matthew and a good friend of the late Patrick Matthew authoritarian, Dr. Jim Dempster...it gives me great pleasure to bring to light Jim's successor on the continuous story and the quest for priority of not only Patrick Matthew's 28 year preemption over Charles Darwin but his more accurate Natural Process of Selection theory inclusive of his views on the effects of catastrophism on extinction and it's impacts on repopulation reproduction through natural selective changes...a concept that Darwin totally could not understand and because of such comprehension inability...summarily dismissed. Dr. Michael Sutton of Nottingham Trent University has now taken on the torch of the Patrick Matthew Saga. His efforts have resulted in a new book...a growing comprehensive summation of an enormous collection of reference material inclusive of those who in fact did know of...read... and in actuality cited Patrick Matthew pre Darwin's 1858 publication of a "first to be second" slightly reworded but exact same theory of natural selection in "Origin of the Species. Dr. Sutton has become the first modern day academic to have found conclusive existence of the analogy processes in Patrick Matthew's Natural Selection comparison's to Artificial Selection (1831). Darwinist's have for the past 155 years missed this most relevant information that Patrick Matthew placed in the very same book ( "On Naval Timber and Arboriculture" ) that not only preempts Darwin but proves conclusively that Darwin absolutely had to have had knowledge of it's existence as early as 1840 and most definitely disproves Darwin's claim that neither him nor Wallace were aware of it's existence and significance prior to their reportedly identical and independent conclusion of the exact same theory 28 years later. There also has been provided to Dr. Sutton... by me... additional photographs of a much younger Patrick Matthew with his wife and his daughters never before seen in publication which will now supplement the only other known photograph of P.M. that is known to exist. There are also pictures of 3 of his 5 sons in my own and the collections of two other descendants in Germany and New Zealand. In June the location of Patrick Matthew's unmarked grave site has finally been located in the Errol Parrish Church Yard and local Carse of Gowrie interest in seeing that a proper memorial be funded and erected is expanding greatly. Recent recognition of Patrick Matthew's 1854 plantings of the first known seedlings of the Giant Sequoia's and Coastal Redwoods outside of their native indigenous California habitat is also expanding as well as his families Gourdiehill estate ties to Scone Palace and the Haldanes and Duncan's of Glenneagles and Camperdown reknown. Recently also discovered in one of Patrick Matthew's other publications...i.e. ("Emigration Fields--The Cape, America, Australia and New Zealand" ) (1839) in Chapter X "Prefatory Observations to a Plan for Colonizing New Zealand with a proposals of a Peace Corps." pgs. 137 to 148 you will find the actual first published coinage of the title Peace Corps and the actual origination premise of what in 1962 would become President John F. Kennedy's "Peace Corps" Organization